Deadly revenge
by xxRedshadowxx
Summary: Sequel to Love with obstacles. After they defeated Veronica,everything seemed to turn back to normal,until some disturbing signs appear. Now they have to face the real danger. Read and Review!
1. Memorys and troubles

**A/N:I'm sorry,but I _needed_****to post the first chapter of the Sequel! But it certainly doesn't mean that I'll stop updating fastly!I'll keep updating booth storys at least twice a week!;)**

**Anyway let's start!**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1:_Memories and troubles_

"You're a dead man Dante!"Zhalia said with furrowed brows and looked through the empty rooms for him. He was good at hiding,especially when he knew that his life was in danger. And right now it was the case. Zhalia was going to kill him merciless.

She continued to walk down the second floor until she turned into a corner. She stopped as she saw that the way parted in other two floors. She let out a growl and stopped.

"Why is this damn house that big?"She cursed. Suddenly she heard him laugh. It came from the left way and she smirked.

"Gotcha!"She whispered to herself and tiptoed her way down the floor. She ended up in a huge room,bigger than the living room,and saw Dante laying at a couch with his arms behind his head and his eyes close. She smirked and stopped in front of him with her arms folded. She cleared her throat and Dantes smile fell,but his eyes remained close.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."With that she jumped at his lap and sucker punched him in his chest. He opened his eyes and laughed.

"What's so funny this time?"She asked and shook her head.

"You look so cute when you're angry with me."He smirked and she folded her arms.

"Nice try,but not this time."She said still pissed at him.

**XXX**

"_Why does it have to be so hot in Venice?"_

"_Oh come on,you should've get used to the weather after all the time!"_

_Zhalia sighted._

"_Oh shut up! I simply miss the cold weather from Rotterdam."_

_She complained. That was when Dante got an idea. He let go of her waist and stood up of the couch. Zhalia rose her eyebrow,but remained silent. Dante walked into the kitchen and she started to get suspicious._

"_Dante,what are you doing?"_

"_Close your eyes."He called from the kitchen._

"_Why should I?"She asked sarcastic._

"_Oh please come on."He whined. She sighted._

"_I give you ten seconds."_

_She closed her eyes and an evil smirk appeared at his face. He tip toed from behind over to her and leaned down to her ear._

"_You can open them now."_

_She did so and at this moment she felt ice cold water running down at her body from above her head. She clenched her jaw and as the last bit of water was at her Dante bursted out laughing._

"_You're a dead man Dante Vale!"_

_XXX_

"You said that you missed the cold weather,so I thought I do you a favor and give you something to cool."He defended himself with his hands up. She rolled her eyes at this. He smirked and within a second he rolled them over. He supported himself with his elbows at the couch and stared down at her.

"It was funny though."He continued and she just snickered.  
"Yeah,for you!Thanks to you I've got to change now or I'm catching a cold."She hissed.

"As if a cold would be a problem to you!"He said laughing and she punched him in the chest.

"I'll get my revenge don't worry."She informed him and he continued to laugh.

"I didn't expect anything else."He said through his laughter. She looked at him with her special:I'm-dead-serious look but he simply smiled and pulled her lips in a kiss. She replied it with the same joy. He stopped as he noticed her shivering and guilt appeared in him. He stood up and picked her up bridal style.

"Uhm,you know that I still can walk,right?"She asked sarcastic. He turned into a corner and looked down at her.

"Yes,I do. But if you walk alone you would probably get lost and in this way I've got you close."He reasoned. She rolled her eyes and he pulled her closer. After some more minutes they appeared in her room and he let go of her.

She grabbed some clothes an disappeared in the bathroom while Dante made himself comfortable at the chair.

"Do we have something to do today?"He heard her call from the bathroom.

"You don't but I do. I have to meet the council,that's the reason why you have to train today with the teens."He said sighting.

"You can't be serious."She said annoyed from the bathroom. The door opened and she walked out in her usual outfit just her hair was made in a ponytail this time.

"You can be happy that you can train and don't have to sit in a room for over three hours."He said rolling his eyes.

" Dante,you're almost at every meeting and you're not even part of the council."She said sighting and crossed her arms above her chest.

"I know,but I can't change it."He said feeling sorry for her. She sat down at her bed and stared in his eyes.

"What is it this time about?"She asked and laid at her bed. Dante hesitated for a moment before he sighted.

"Veronica."He said carefully. Zhalia sat up and Dante tried to read her expression. It was something between surprise and unwanted memory.

After Veronicas death Zhalia had a hard time. First she had to kill Veronica,then as they came back she had to explain it in every detail to Metz and Guggenheim. Of course Dante did his best and tried to bring her on other thoughts,but he noticed that it was still bothering her. It were now two month and everything just went normal. Zhalia didn't want to use her extra powers,just if it was really needed. They almost forgot it until Dante got a call from Metz. Metz said that they had to inform the other council members and because Dante knows exactly what happened,he could be helpful. After some discussing he finally accepted and he hoped that Zhalia wouldn't ask what's about,but of course she has to.

"Oh."She said not looking away.

"What's there to talk about?I already told them everything important they had to know."She said now a bit angry. After all it was about her as well.

"They want to tell the other council members and they need me so they don't tell anything wrong."He explained. She sighted but saw the sense in it.

"Okay."Was all she said. She stood up and wanted to walk downstairs as Dante stood up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Look,you know that if you want to talk that I'm always there for you,right?" He asked as he caressed her cheek and she gave him a weak smile.

"Yes,I do."

"How long will you be gone?"She asked him and he shrugged.

"Probably around two days." He said with a small smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You know that if I'm bored,the teens have to suffer." She simply said and he grinned.

"Don't go too hard on them."He said with a stern voice and she just smirked.

"I can't promise anything."

She gave him a small kiss and disappeared,leaving him standing alone in her room. He sighted and shook his head.

_'Why don't I get rid of this feeling that she's lying to me?'_

* * *

Zhalia was walking through his big house. He left an hour ago and she was already bored. Dante had a big house,a really big house,but still she felt like a burden.

She already told Dante that she didn't need to stay and that she could take an apartment,but of course he was against it. It's not like it was a problem to her,it simply was that she felt alone,once again.

After what happened with Veronica,she made herself allegations. She knew that she did what she needed to do,still she felt that something wasn't alright. And if she had a strange feeling, it was reasoned.

Since the day,she didn't have encounters with dead people anymore,much to her relieve. Every time she saw her mother,it meant bad news. She still wasn't able to believe what happened. If someone would've told her two years earlier what was going to happen,she would've said that the person is insane.

"So much about insanity." Zhalia mumbled as she sat down at the couch in the living room. She barely had some rest. They went on missions,had troubles with Wilder and the organization and on top of that,Dante had his meetings.

_'I wonder how he manages not to fall dead in his bed. Maybe he sleeps during the meetings?'_

Dante and Zhalias Relationship didn't change much. They stayed like before,just now enjoying openly each others company. Zhalia still acted sarcastic towards the others but seemed more relaxed,much to Dantes delight.

Dante stayed the always,over protective, fearless team leader. At least everyone thought so. There was one thing he feared the most,unknown to the others. He was afraid to loose everything he had right now. Afraid to loose the people he loves,the people he would die for. Afraid to loose_ her. _He almost did once and he was going to do everything to keep his family safe. Even if it would be his death sentence.

Suddenly Zhalia remembered something. There was something,she hadn't seen for a long time. She stood up and walked to her room. She pushed her door open and closed it behind herself again. She walked to her cupboard and pushed some clothes beside,until she found what she was looking for. She pulled a blue book out and smiled as she held it in her hand. She closed her cupboard and walked to her bed. She laid the book at her lap and she leaned against the bed wall.

"Logos book." She called the spell and she heard a "click". She opened it and read the first page. She started writing in it since the start of her mission by the organization.

_Day 1:_

_Everything went perfectly as planned. The Lambert boy already trusts me and it seems like Vale does as well. Just the Casterwille doesn't yet but she won't be a problem. The mission went without any problems,save DeFoe. We went to the tomb but got attacked by DeFoe and Grier. They got away with the key,but fortunately I knew the fitting spell to make an other one by the print it left in the dust. We got to the museum,hid in the Golem statue,DeFoe appeared,we attacked and ended up being saved by the Lambert boy. Dante got the titan,scared DeFoe and they ran away. Klaus said that I've done well and that the first impression is very important._

_I don't know what to think about it,but I know one thing. I won't fail this mission..._

"I didn't fail...I realized my mistakes." She said to herself and sighted.

Before she was able to read on,her mobile rung. She sighted and closed her Logos book. It continued to ring and she growled.

"I heard it."She said to herself and run to the drawer. She looked at the caller-ID and sighted before she took it on.

"What's this time Lok?"

"_Zhalia!You have to listen!Over twenty suits attacked us!"_A very breathless Lok yelled into the phone. Zhalia's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs.

"Where are you?"She asked running down the stairs.

"_I'm with Sophie at my apartment We did homework and suddenly they appeared! We were able to knock them out,but you're the one who has to be careful! They said that Wilder and other suits are going to get you!"_Lok yelled and Zhalia stopped immediately.

"Are you hurt?"She asked in a low voice and she heard Lok breathing hard. He was probably running.

"_No we aren't. Sophie and I are on our way to you."_He informed her and she narrowed her brows as she saw a shadow coming from the window which wasn't hers.

"Lok,what do they want?"She asked slowly moving away from the door.

"_They want you!They waited for the moment when Dante's gone so they could get you!You're the key to get Dante."_He explained and her eyes widened in realization.

"But why now?"She asked slightly curios and acted like she didn't knew that they were already outside.

"_We just know that they're on their way to you."_

"They're already here." She said looking to the mirror and she saw their reflection. Suddenly the windows broke and Zhalia hid behind the kitchen counter.

"_Zhalia!Be careful!They aren't as weak as they were the last time! We're almost there!"_ Lok said before the line went dead. Zhalia cursed and threw her mobile away before she stepped out and saw Wilder standing in the living room with five suits behind him. She stopped at the other end of the room and Wilder smirked.

"Zhalia Moon. Nice to see you again."Wilder said ^and laid his arms behind his back.

"How did you break through the barrier?"She asked venomous and remembered the last person who was able to. Wilders smirk grew and he took a step closer.

"Business secret. Talking of business,you have to come with us." He commanded and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"Why should I after you broke the windows?You could've used the door!"She said sarcastic and laid her hands at her hips. For the others it looked like she simply made a pose,but she laid her hand at her amulets.

"I'm not here to play Miss Moon. You can come by yourself,or we have to get you the hard way."Wilder commanded and Zhalia smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."She simply stated and Wilder sighted.

"Fine,you wanted it this way. Come out,Icuban!" Wilder called and the titan appeared in front of him.

"Touchram!" Wilder called and attacked her.

"Augerfrost!"The suits yelled in union and ran toward her.

"Armorbrand!" Zhalia called but was blown back by the Touchram by Wilder. She flew against the wall and she looked surprised up. Something about Wilder was strange. He was stronger,but in a familiar way. She grabbed her amulets and stood up.

"Come out,Gareon!Fight for your Lady,Kilthane!" Zhalia called both titans at once which cost her a lot of energy,but she knew it was her only chance to win.

Kilthane attacked Icuban and Gareon one of the suits,which meant that Zhalia had to face 4 suits and Wilder.

The suits circled her and Wilder stepped into the circle.

"Bad choice. Venomhand!"He called and jumped at her,but she dodged it and punched him with Dragonfist in his stomach. He didn't react at her attack and simply continued while she got shot by the suits with spells. As she was distracted by dodging an Raypulse by a suit,she was thrown through the door. She groaned and looked up to see Wilder standing in front of her. She kicked his feet away and he fell at the ground while she slowly sat up. Wilder growled deeply and held her by her throat. She faced him and saw a red spark in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that!"He said in a deep but low voice.  
"I doubt that!" Suddenly he was thrown away and Zhalia slumped at the ground. She turned her head and smiled as she saw who it was.

Lok and Sophie stood in the doorway with their titans in front of them.(Hah!I knew you thought it was Dante!^-^)

"As if you would be able to defeat me!"Wilder said with a laugh and Lok simply smirked.

"We're three and got our titans while you're alone."

Wilders smile disappeared and he turned his head back to see the suits laying knocked out behind him. He turned his head to them with fury in his eyes.

"We'll see us sooner than you expect!"Were his last words until he and the suits disappeared into a purple light.

"Zhalia!Are you alright?"Lok asked as he kneeled down beside her. She looked up just to see worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving my throat." She said with a weak smile and Sophie helped her up.

They looked around and saw that the whole room was a mess.

"Great,now I have to clean everything!"Zhalia said and rolled her eyes as she walked to the couch.

"We have to tell Dante immediately!"Sophie reminded them and Zhalia sighted as she put some pillows back at the couch.

"I will."She said and Lok nodded.

"Alright. We'll help you cleaning up."Sophie said standing up and she walked into the kitchen to get the broom while Lok groaned.

"Seriously? I just ran a marathon and knocked twenty suits out by my own and you want me to clean up right now?" He asked desperated and Sophie rolled her eyes as she came back.

"Lok it were ten suits and I beat four while you took the other six."Sophie reminded him and Zhalia smirked.

"Isn't it the same?" He asked frustrated and Sophie laid her hands at her hips.

"Lok Lambert you're helping us right now or you'll never survive the day!"Sophie said threateningly and Lok surrendered.

"Fine!Geez."He said as he hung his shoulders on which Zhalia chuckled. Lok threw her the Ha-Ha-Very-funny-look but he smirked as he moved the couch right.

"I'll go upstairs and call him."Zhalia said sighting and walked the stairs up but stopped in the middle way as she remembered something.

"Lok,can I borrow your phone?Mine kinda blew up as they attacked."

"Sure."Lok said and threw it over to her. She catched it perfectly with her right hand and went upstairs into her room.

She dialed his number and laid down at her bed. She listen to the usual "beep" sound and waited for him to pick up.

"_Yes Lok?" _She heard him saying annoyed and she wasn't able to hold back her smile.

"Hey,it's me."She said with a smile and she already knew his expression right now.

"_Hey,why are you calling from Lok's phone?"_He asked surprised and she sighted.

"Mine is shattered,thanks to some stupid suits."She simply said and looked at the ceiling.

"_You had a fight?"_ He asked worried and she relaxed as she heard his worried voice.

"Do you have time?It could take some time to explain."She asked uncertain if he was already in the meeting or not.

"_Of course,I'm at the airport and wait for my flight to come."_He told her and she sighted.

"Well then. I got a call from Lok where he told me that he got attacked by some suits. I wanted to go to help him but he said that they're on their way with Wilder to me,and they were. They came through the windows and wanted me to go with them. Of course I said no and I got attacked by them. I had luck that Lok and Sophie came in the right moment." She started and waited for an answer from him.

"_Why did they attack?" _He asked sounding angry.

"They wanted to get me to have something against you. I don't know much more either" She said thinking about a possible reason why they could've done it.

"_I'm coming back." _he said in a stern voice and she shook her head.

"No,you have to go to that meeting. We'll be alright." She assured him and she heard him sigh.

"_I hate this job."_ He mumbled and she smiled.

"_How were they able to break through the barrier anyway?"_He asked thoughtful and she exhaled deeply.

"I don't know,but there was something else as well. Wilder got stronger and it felt kinda familiar to me,but I can't explain." She said sighting and stared out of the window.

"_I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be back as fast as possible and then we'll talk about it,okay?"_

"Okay."She replied smiling.

"_My plane is there,I got to go. I love you." She heard him hear and her smile widened._

"I love you too." With that she ended the call and walked back down to the others with the strange feeling still in her guts.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know,not the best first chap and maybe a bit cheesy at the end,but hey?Everyone needs some fluff! Don't worry,the next chapter will be full of action!**

**Oh and by family I meant the team:)**

**Do you think that Wilder has something to do with her strange feeling?Or is it something else?**

**See you in the next chap!:)**


	2. Message:1

**A/N:Here's the next chap!I hope you enjoy reading it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2:_Message:1_

Zhalia awoke by the sunbeams at her face. It was like a morning ritual to her,except the rainy days which were very rare. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighted. Today was Saturday,what meant: Training day. This time she had to do it alone,thanks to Dante,leaving her alone with the teens. She stood up and walked into her bathroom to fresh herself up. She washed her face,brushed her teeth and walked back into the room. Right now she simply grabbed a green tank-top and some black shorts. She took her sneakers on and went with a hand through her dark blue hair.

_'God bless the coffee.'_

She jogged the stairs down and walked into the kitchen. While she made herself the coffee, yesterdays events were still on her mind.

_'It simply doesn't make any sense!' _She thought frustrated as she poured some coffee in a cup. She leaned against the counter with one hand over her waist and her cup in the other in front of her mouth

_'Why should Wilder want me? Well to get to Dante,but what does he want from him? Is there something I don't know?Or is it simply the "I want power" number?'_

Suddenly the doorbell rung and she jumped in her place. She growled at her own stupidity and walked to the door. She took a sip of her coffee and opened the door. In front of it stood Lok and Sophie in their sport outfits and with a huge smile at their faces.

"Morning Zhaal!"Lok greeted her happily and they walked past her into the house. She rose her left eyebrow and closed the door behind them.

"Morning."She slowly said before she followed them into the living room.

"Is everything alright?"She asked suspiciously before she sat down at the armrest of the couch. Lok turned his head to her and smiled brightly at her.

"Of course it is!Today is just the best day ever!" He said happily which made Zhalia just more suspicious. Lok never was happy in the morning,especially not in the morning. **Never.**

Zhalia looked at Sophie with a confused look and Sophie simply gave her a small smile.

"The Foundation just found some information about Eathon."She started and Zhalia's eyes widened in realization. That explained a lot. Lok turned fastly around with an apologetic look.

"I didn't told you yet,did I?"He asked guiltily and she shook her head surprised. Why was she always the last one who knew what was going on?

"Well,as I went through my dads diary,I found more about the nexus. You probably know that there are more than just one,and if we find another one,we're maybe able to communicate to my father again and he can help us to find more information how to get him back! He did researches about them,in this way he found the one in south America. With his information,it's just a matter of time until we find another one!" He explained happily.

Zhalia saw in Loks blue eyes how happy the information made him. Who wouldn't? Zhalia knew exactly how much pain losing your family can bring,or just one part of it. She had a family,which was brutally taken away by her. Later she found Klaus in which see saw a father. Years later she had to turn against him and was alone again. She would do anything to see her family once again;in real.

"I'll help you as much as possible."she said with a gentle smile and his smile brightened at the words of her friend.

"Thanks Zhaal."Lok said honest and Sophie smiled at the scene in front of her. She still didn't like Zhalia as much as the others did,but she cared about her. After all they were a team.

"So,enough of the softy-time. Now move your lazy ass in the gym and we can begin." Zhalia said with an evil smirk as she walked into the kitchen. She ended her coffee and laid it in the sink. She turned back around and walked into the gym.

_'Let the fun begin'_

* * *

This was hell on earth. Dante was now stuck in a room with the other council members for over three hours and he just repeated everything over and over again. He leaned back in his seat and tried his best not to roll his eyes as the others repeated their questions.

"So,you say that there's a power stronger than the Casterwille power?" One of them asked and Dante nodded.

"Yes,like I explained before." He said seriously and faced the other members.

"Are you sure that Veronica is dead?"Another woman asked and Dante nodded once more.

"I'm 100% certain."

"Had Miss Moon the permission to kill her? Or a reason?" A deep male voice asked sternly from the back part of the table and Dante narrowed his brows a this. This question was simply ridiculous.

"Of course she had a reason. Veronica tried to kill her and not just her,us too. She disabled missions and attacked us every time she got a chance. " He said sternly.

"But Lately you and your team were the ones who went to her,not the other way around, right?" The man asked pushing and Dante took a deep breath.

"We were. She got the book and we had to get it back. Of course she didn't give it willingly and she attacked Zhalia while she sent her sister and others to attack us. She almost died by herself and she just defended herself. I saw it with my own eyes." Dante said seriously,but his anger was rising.

"Are you sure about this? Couldn't it also be that you're trying to protect her because of the relationship between you and Miss Moon?" He asked and Metz looked worried over to Dante who seemed collected as always.

"I don't think that my private live has something to do with my observation abilities. If you want to have it confirmed and you don't believe me,you can go to Lok and Sophie and ask them,but both of them will just tell you exactly the same as I do right now."He said in a low but warning voice. This time the man remained silent.

"Any other questions?" Dante asked around and looked at Metz who stood up.

"No,that's enough we have to know. The meeting is ended. Thank you for coming Dante." His old mentor said and Dante stood up,just like the others in the room. Dante gave Metz a nod and turned around to the exit. The others took the other exits and Dante growled silently as he walked through the large corridors.

_'Now they even put in my personal live! As if Zhalia would've killed veronica without a reason! When do they finally start trusting her?' _He thought angrily and he took the elevator. He pushed the 1 button to go to the first floor and just as the door closed a woman entered the elevator. She had brown hair,the same blue eyes as Lok and looked around 18. She gave Dante a short smile before she pushed the 2 button. First there was silence until she spoke.

"I have to apologize for that back there in the conference hall." She started and looked up with an apologetic smile. Dante just sighted and replied the small smile.

"It's alright. Are you a council member?"He asked slightly surprised because of her age.

"Yes,but I'm not long in. My father brought me into the business and after a while he simply put me in the council. What about you? Weren't you also part of the council?" She asked curiously and he looked down at her.

"Yes,I was,but it wasn't something for me. I'm not the person to stay behind the desk."He said shrugging and she nodded.

"I understand. My older sister was always preferred and I had to do all the stuff she wanted. But she's my sister, I can't say anything against her though. I love her,even if she's using me. And I would do anything to protect her." She said looking at the metal doors and somehow her words reminded Dante of something or someone. But before he was able to ask something else the door opened and she went out.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Vale."He heard her say before the door closed again.

_'Why do I have this feeling that I know her from somewhere? Or that I saw her before?'_

"_I love her,even if she's using me."_ This sentence echoed in his mind. _"And I would do anything to protect her."_

Dante shook his head and went out as the elevator door opened. He walked to his Hotel right across the street and checked in. It was morning,so if he would hurry he would be able to catch the next flight to Venice and then he'd be there around 9 in the evening. He went into his suit and grabbed his things. As he finished packing he went downstairs,checked out and took a cab to the airport.

* * *

"Touchram!"

"Honorguard!Raypulse!"

"Armorbrand!"

It went like this now for more than twenty minutes and Zhalia started to get bored. In the beginning it looked funny but after a time it gets boring.

"Okay,okay,Stop it!"Zhalia said walking in between them. They were out of breath and Lok slumped at the ground.

"Thank you Zhalia,I really do need a break!"Lok said breathless but Zhalia simply smirked.

"Who said something about break? I simply can't stand seeing you fighting each other nonstop. It gets boring and I want some fun as well."She simply said and the other twos eyes widened.

"Please,spare us!"Lok begged and Sophie was to tired to say something. Zhalia walked circles around them and shook her head.

"Lok,you have to get more focused and Sophie you have to get more spontaneously." Zhalia said serious and Sophie simply rolled her eyes.

"When are we allowed to say something about your fighting style?"She asked annoyed and zhalia simply shrugged.

"Probably never."

Sophie groaned and slumped at the ground next to Lok and zhalia smiled as she saw the two exhaused teens sitting powerless next to each other.

"You look so wretched." zhalia said with a wicked smirk playing at the left corner of her lips.

"Excuse us Miss Perfect for breathing." Sophie snapped annoyed and zhalia crossed her arms.

"Apologize accepted."

She went over to the teens and offered them a hand,which they greatfully accepted.

"You can go. Training is over for today."Zhalia said and the teens sighted in relieve.

"Wow Zhalia,tired?" Sophie asked with a teasingly smirk but Lok clasped his hand over her mouth and shot Zhalia a small smile.  
"Just ignore her."He said before he dragged her to the kitchen. Zhalia followed them and took a bottle of water. She passed the other two one as well and they opened it. Within two gulps theirs were empty and Zhalia simply smirked.

_'Mission complete.'_

"When is Dante coming back?"Lok suddenly asked and Zhalia simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. You know how long meeting take." She answered and Lok nodded.

"What's it about this time?"Sophie asked curiously and Zhalia rose an eyebrow.

"Curious,aren't we?" Zhalia asked with a smirk and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I bet he told you,so why shouldn't we know?" Sophie asked angrily and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because it's none of your business?" Zhalia said sarcastic but Sophie narrowed her brows.

"Why don't you just tell us?"She kept asking and Zhalia rolled her eyes in anger.

"It's about Veronica." She finally said and Sophie seemed slightly taken aback. After some moments of silence she spoke.

"Oh." She simply said and Lok lifted his eyebrow.

"What's there to talk about anymore?" He asked surprised and Zhalia shrugged once more.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as this subject is out of the way now."

Lok and Sophie nodded and they stood up.

"So,we're leaving then. If you got any news,call us." Lok said smiling and walked to the door.

"Same for you."She said reminding him and he nodded.

"Promised!" Was the last word she heard before she heard the door slammed shut. She shook her head and laid the now half full bottle at the table. She jogged upstairs, took a shower and laid down at her bed. She closed her eyes but after two second she sat up again.

"Dammit I need a new mobile." She reminded herself and stood up. She grabbed some money from her coat and walked downstairs. She grabbed the keys,slammed the door,went into the first shop,bought a mobile and went out of it. As she put it out of the package, She put her SIM card out of her old,shredder one. As she put it in,her mobile went on and she sighted in relieve.

_'I hope this one will last longer then a week.'_

She continued to walk and reached a park,as suddenly her display went on.

"_A new message."_ She mumbled to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw that it was from an unknown ID. She opened it and she stopped.

_I'm closer than you think._

She switched her mobile off and put it in her jeans pocket.

_'Now I'm getting stalker messages? What's next?' _She thought angrily as she continued to walk.

After what seemed like a year,she finally arrived at the mansion. She opened the door with her keys and went in. She threw the keys in a drawer next to the door and laid her mobile next to it. Just as she was about to go upstairs,she heard the door open and she looked at the clock.

_'Who the hell comes at 9.30 in the evening?' _She thought suspiciously and tip toed downstairs. But much to her surprise she saw no other then Dante,slumping tired in the armchair with a sight. She sighted in relieve and took a seat next to him at the couch.

"You're back already?"She asked with a smirk and made her presence known. His eyes shot open,but he relaxed as he saw who spoke. He closed his eyes again and pulled her closer by her waist.

"Please shoot me." he said in a low and tired voice and she just sighted.

"That bad?" She asked and he snorted.

"'Bad' doesn't even describe what I went through. It was hell. They kept asking the same question and even pulled my private live in." He said sighting and she turned her head to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised and he shook his head.

"A new member doubted my quality as a team leader." He simply said and she relaxed in his arms. She snorted and shook her head.

"Idiot." She simply said and he chuckled lightly.

"Exactly what I thought."

After some moments of silence which was a comfortable one,he spoke again.

"So,what happened yesterday?" He asked seriously and opened his eyes. He looked down at her and she sighted.

"Like I said Wilder attacked. Just as he was about to rip my throat away and take me with him to god knows where,Lok and Sophie came. Wilder ran away and we had to clean up the mess,much to Lok's dislike by the way. Sorry for the windows." She added the last part with an apologetic smile and he simple returned it.

"I get used to it. But why did he attack?" he asked confused and she shrugged.

"Lok and Sophie think he wanted to get me to have something against you,but I seriously doubt it. It's right that he wanted to get me,but what should he want from you?I mean I'm the traitor,spy and did the whole mess." She stated and Dante sighted once more.

"Zhalia-"He started but she cut him off.

"Dante,please. We both know that it's true. And there are some more things." She started and he remained silent as a sign for her to continue.

"Wilder was able to break through the barrier and I think that I don't have to remind you who the last person were who were able to do this." She said coldly and Dante pulled her closer.

"Dante,somethings going on and I don't like it. Wilder gets stronger,attacks the teens to get me and I just got a message which honestly was like one of this in horror movies." She said seriously and he narrowed his brows.

"What message?" He asked in a low voice and she stood up to get her mobile. She returned with it and showed it Dante. His grip around it tightened and she laid it back at her table.

"I know that it doesn't have to mean anything, still we have to watch out. " She said seriously and Dante pulled her against his chest.

"I know." He whispered and laid his chin at her head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah, I just felt the need to write this! **

**First of all a huge thanks to all the reviewers/followers etc.:)**

**And at Nadia:Thank you,I really appreciate it!:)**

**So,now back to the chapter.**

**Soooo many things happened in the first two chapters and there has to come so much more! I bet this story will be longer then the first one... Not that I would mind:D**

**Anyways,you would make me really happy if you would leave a review!;)**

**So then,see you in the next chapter!:)**


	3. Haunting Past

**A/N:I know. I'm a horrible writer! I left you waiting way too long!But I didn't find the time to update. You know,school,family etc.**

**Enough with my problems,let's start!**

**Disclaimer (yeah I've noticed that I didn't do it for a quite long time): I don't own Huntik:Secrets and Seekers but I do own the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3:_Haunting Past_

"You got to be kidding me!"She yelled angrily at him while he sat calmly in his armchair,watching her stomping through the room. He sighted but knew that she wouldn't calm down for the next hours.

"Listen Zhalia,you have to calm down. It's not helping us either." He said calmly but she simply laughed bitterly.

"Calm down?Why the hell should I calm down! I have every reason to freak out! How was that even possible to happen?" She continued to yell and all he was able to do was watching her. He knew that she had every right to be angry,but her freaking out wouldn't change much either.

"I know,but-"

"I thought the Foundation was that 'big' and 'safe' and all this crap. How was it able to happen then? Seriously this is the last thing I need right now." She said still angrily. She practically saw the headache coming. Dante shook his head and sighted once more.

"I don't know it,but they're investigating right now." He looked up and saw her still furious.

She crossed her arms above her chest and snickered." Yeah,investigate. As if they would really care! They were on her side from the beginning and we had pure luck that they believed us. She's crazy and honestly she scares me with her obsession for you. Oh gosh I'm feeling the headache coming." she said massaging her temples before she slumped down at the couch. Dante stood up and sat down beside her. He laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We'll manage. She's weaker and alone,while we're stronger and have our team. Besides,we saved the word thrice,so I don't think that she will be a problem." He assured her but she sighted.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that somethings wrong,_again._ I'm telling you, it makes me feeling cold and weak. I hate this feeling." She said now calm but just the thought of this _crazy witch _attacking or even stalking them made her shiver and Dante seemed to notice. He pulled her closer and laid his chin at her head.

"I won't let you get hurt." He promised her and she sighted. She felt like she was having a deja-vu. A deja-vu,with which everything started.

"That's the problem." She said lowly. Suddenly the door bust open and two teens stormed in.

"Dante,Zhalia,did you hear the news?"Lok called and Sophie smacked him upside the head.

"You can stop calling,they're right in front of us!" She said annoyed and his mouth formed in a realizing 'o' He shook his head before he looked back at the couple.

"Did you hear it! I can't believe that Scarlett is free?How the hell was that able to happen?" He asked surprised and Sophie sighted but her curiosity took over.

"I thought the foundation was highly guarded?" Sophie asked and Zhalia allowed herself a smirk as she got free of Dante. She looked up and crossed her arms.

"Yeah Dante,tell us."

He sighted and gave her the You'll-get-your-revenge-later-look before he turned around to face the teens.

"Like I said to Zhalia before," He started giving Zhalia a look at which she simply smirked. "I have no idea. This morning they wanted to check on her and she was gone. The investigations are on going,but it's like she disappeared into thin air. No one saw a thing and no one heard a thing. To break out of a prison like this is very hard,nearly impossible. That's the reason why everyone I surprised. The foundation has security guards placed in front of the door 24 hours the day and they would've noticed if she would've done something strange. Besides,the doors aren't simply locked with a lock,they are guarded with a spell as well,like a barrier. Something like that never happened before." He explained them seriously but Sophie looked carefully up.

"It happened once before." She said lowly and Dante tensed. Lok and Zhalia noticed their looks and they narrowed their eyebrows. Zhalia slapped his arm angrily and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me,but here are two persons who have no idea who the person is. Obviously you do,so spill it!" She said annoyed and Lok simply nodded in agreement. Dante sighted and looked at the other two.

"His name was Elijah Thompson. He was in a prison like Scarlett was for one year, until he disappeared,just like she did. The foundation searched everywhere for him,but he was never seen again. Everyone says that he's dead,but-"

"You don't believe it." Zhalia finished and he nodded.

"Why is he such a big deal?" Lok asked curiously and looked at Sophie,who looked at Dante.

"Elijah was a good friend of mine. We had the same personality and often trained together. When we were sixteen,he changed. He wanted to get as much titans as possible and accepted every mission,no matter how long it would've taken or how dangerous it was. He was after power and wanted as much as possible. Then,he met a girl. Her name was Elizabeth but everyone called her Liz. She was the perfect match to him and like a little sister to me. They spent as much time together as they were able to and he was his old self,until one day the Foundation sent her on a mission. Elijah said that it was to dangerous,and argued with the foundation,but she already accepted,so there was no way back. After one week he got the message that she failed and didn't make it back. She was being attacked by a whole village full of seekers and not even we would've managed to get out of there alive. That was when things went out of hand. He gave the foundation the fault of her dead and attacked Metz and the others,even me. He went to the organization and went up very fast. After another year he attacked once more,and I had to fight him. We both got hurt badly but I was able to knock him out. After that he got imprisoned but after two years he disappeared. Like I said,the reports say that he died,but we have no proof. The thing is,that we still don't know how he did this and that it happen once more. Someone must have helped them,but then there's the question who. Who would help Scarlett out,I mean she's not really strong,doesn't have much titans and is not pretty well-trained. So why getting her out?"

There was silence for some moments until Zhalia spoke up. "What's about Wilder?" they looked at her for some moments,until Lok nodded.

"It could be him. After all he wanted to get Zhalia,and with Scarlett could get some inside information." He suggested and Dante gave him a slight nod. "But still," Sophie began. "how?"

Another minute of silence fell until Zhalia spoke again. "Wilder got stronger,right?So what if he was able to get her out?"

"How did he get stronger anyways?" Lok asked slightly confused and Sophie let out a deep breath. "Things surely get more complicated."

Zhalia remembered the fight clearly. She stared at the opposite wall with a blank expression. Her face paled slightly as a certain thought entered her mind.

'_Come on Zhalia this is stupid,hell even impossible!'_

She narrowed her eyebrows slightly as she went through the possibilities.

_'I killed her with my own hands. Maybe some of those other crazy women? No, they're too weak. Jane? No she ran to Veronica and the castle broke in. She couldn't have survived it. Then how? How did Wilder get stronger and why does it remind me of them?'_

While she was deep in her thoughts,she didn't notice the others calling her name. Suddenly pictures flashed her mind.

_A man in his early twenties stood on the top of the cliff. He had brown hair and was muscular built._

"_Will,what's the matter?" He heard a gentle voice calling. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was and he allowed himself a small smile._

"_You know,I never thought that something like that would be possible. It's a matter of time and we both know it. The world as we know it will change." He said seriously. He felt a light wight on his shoulder and felt its warmness._

"_Don't worry too much,I have faith and so do you. The good can't exist without the evil,so can't the light without dark."_

_He turned around and faced his beautiful wife. _

"_You know,I never heard you talking like Shakespeare." He said with an amused smirk and she rolled her eyes._

"_Shut up! My point is that one side can't without the other,but one is always stronger. In our case,we have to prevent that it's the dark." She explained and he pulled her closer._

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek._

"_Don't make it sound like a goodbye." She said in a low voice and he held her tighter._

"_It's not a goodbye,it's a promise. A promise that we'll see us again." He whispered in her ear and she nodded before she pulled back._

_He cupped her cheek with one hand and gave her a reassuring smile._

"_I love you." He said once more._

"_I love you too." She replied before their lips met. As they parted she used all her will power and turned around,walking away._

_And with that,everything began._

_'It's not over yet." _ She heard a voice in her head calling.

"Zhalia,snap out of it!"She heard a voice calling. She blinked several times before she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.

"Hell no. "She whispered silently.

"What the hell was that?" She heard Lok's worried voice and she saw him sitting next to her.

"Nothing,I just,remembered something." She said avoiding to look into their eyes. Dante wasn't going to let her go with that excuse,but Lok was faster.

"Zhalia,you're sure you're alright? You looked pale and suddenly you kept staring at the wall. You really scared us. And not only this,we called your name over 100 times and you didn't even blink!That was creepy." Lok told her with his bright blue eyes shining with confusion and worry. She looked away and rolled her eyes. "Geez,chill it!I'm alright,ain't I? I was just deep in thoughts." She said in an annoyed tone,but they saw through her.

"Sorry for being worried,won't happen again." Sophie said sarcastic but Zhalia gave her a look that made her shut up immediately.

"If you say so." Lok said shrugging as he went to his seat. Dante eyed her one more time until he sat back down at the couch.

"So,where were we?Oh yes,what happened to Wilder." Lok reminded them and Dante nodded.

"I don't know,but the other question is,why does he want me?" Dante asked them and Lok shrugged.

"Top seeker,rich,famous,seriously who from the organization wouldn't want you dead?" He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Dante rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"There has to be something else. We're missing something." Zhalia said in a sigh and Sophie nodded.

"She's right. Why would Wilder want Zhalia to get to Dante,when he could simply attack him? Why getting Scarlett free? He could get the information from someone else in the foundation." Sophie stated.

"He isn't doing it alone." Zhalia stated suddenly and every head turned to her.

"He wants power,right? He wants to be the leader of the organization,that's the reason why he wanted Dante out of the way in the first place. Now after the Blood Spiral is gone,nothing stands in his way,yet he is too weak and he knows it. He can't lead the organization alone with the powers like a normal suit got,so he looks for this power. Now he's stronger and he can attack us without a problem. The only thing we have to find out now,is how he got so strong." She explained.

"And how do we do it?" Lok asked. Dante turned around and sighted.

"You two are going to the library and are looking for something that fits Wilder's description,while we're doing the same here. Maybe it's a simple spell,but maybe something else like a titan." Lok and Sophie nodded as they stood up.

"If we find something,we'll come over." Sophie said and she and Lok walked away. As they heard the door shut, Zhalia stood up and let out a deep breath.

"Another day,stuck in the library." She mumbled annoyed to herself as she wanted to walk away. Suddenly,Dane grabbed her wrist and she stopped. She turned around and rose her eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked surprised. He stood up and didn't break the eye contact. He stopped a meter away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What happened back then?" He asked in a low and serious voice.

"I already told you,I remembered something." She replied calmly but she saw that he knew that it wasn't the full truth.

"Was it a memory of something what happened in _**your **_life?" He asked underlining the word 'your'. Zhalia was taken aback by that,but was able to answer.

"What?" She asked dumbly but he narrowed his brows.

"You heard me well,so answer." He said sternly and she sighted. "No."

Before he was able to say something else,she spoke. "It's nothing,it's not that it didn't happen before. I'm fine,so don't even start to get worried." She said with a small smile and he sighted.

"If it happens again,tell me,understand?" He said and she nodded. "Promised,but let's go now,I don't want to waste my whole day in a library." She said with another sigh and she walked upstairs.

'_Let's hope it really was an exception."_

* * *

**A/N:I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Anyways,here we go...the next chap will be a missio..Yayy,FINALLY a mission again!  
**

**So,tell me,liked it?hate it?Tell me in a review!  
**

**Oh,and thanks for the reviews for the last chaps!:)**

**At Maya: Thank you,I'm glad you like it!:)**

**See ya!**


	4. She's gone

**A/N: Hospital → Boring → Laptop → Writing → Chapter → Update!**

* * *

Chapter4: _She's gone_

"I love you!"

"I don't care."

"I hate you!"

"I don't care either."

"You're mean!"

"Thank you."

Lok rolled his eyes as he and Zhalia were on their way to Dante's mansion. She had to pick him up since his mobile was off and he would've gone to his apartment. Sophie was already waiting there with Dante and Zhalia had her problems not to kill Lok.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Zhalia rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Because I don't know much more either. He just told me that we have a mission so for gods sake shut up!"

Lok sighted. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!A mission at last!" He said excited and they entered his house.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Zhalia groaned and slumped at the couch. Lok looked around before he sat down next to her.

"Where are the others?"

"Right behind you."

The voice made Zhalia and Lok jumping in their place before Lok turned his head around to see Dante and Sophie standing there.

"Wow Zhalia,jumpy?" She asked teasing and Zhalia laid her head in her hands.

"Shut up princess." She shot back as they sat down.

"Are you alright?" Lok asked worriedly but Zhalia simply sighted.

"Isn't it obvious that when I'm 24 hours surrounded by idiots that I'm getting a headache?" She asked sitting straight up and Dante rolled his eyes.

"Zhalia-" He warned but she held her hand up. "Please,don't. I know,I have to stop being mean but sorry if I disappoint you,I can't and I won't" She stated and Lok grinned.

"I couldn't imagine an other Zhalia. That would be...creepy." He said after a pause with a frown on his face on which Dante laughed but Sophie huffed.

"I think that it would be a nice change from this Zhalia." She commented and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"You won't get rid of me that easily,so deal with it." She simply said and leaned back on the couch.

"So what is the mission about?" Lok asked coming back to the actual topic with his bright blue eyes shining in excitement. Dante sighted and smiled.

"The mission is about the titan of the Banshee. Our information says that its amulet is in a forest in Scotland." Dante started and the others gave him a slight nod.

"So all we have to do is to go to the forest and find it?" Lok asked and Dante shook his head.

"It's not that easy. We're staying in a hotel there and rest over the night. The next day we'll go in the forest and look for it,but we have to be careful because rumors say that everyone who gets in,disappears. Some says they hear screaming before they do,some says that there's a deadly silence. Anyway,we have to keep on guard. " He continued and Lok nodded once more.

"When are we leaving?" Zhalia asked and Dante smiled. He knew that she missed the missions as well and wasn't able to wait for some action,so he sped the things a little up.

"Two hours. So hurry!" Within a heartbeat Lok jumped up,grabbed Sophie's arm and dragged her outside. After they heard the door shut,Zhalia blinked several times.

" Did it just really happen?" She asked surprised and he nodded. He stood up and offered her a hand which she gratefully accepted. He pulled her up and she crashed against his hard chest. He smirked down at her.

" Well, let's go and pack our things." He gave her a small kiss on the lips before he walked upstairs. She followed him and walked into her room.

_'This will be a long mission.'_

* * *

" Please Zhalia! I'm starving! " Lok said in a whiny voice to her as she massaged her temples and growled.

" You say that since three hours and you're eating every ten minutes!" She said angrily. Suddenly they heard Sophie laughing and Zhalia kicked her in the back of the seat.

"Stop being childish Zhalia!"

"Shut it princess!" She snapped angrily before she turned with her back to Lok and leaned against the seat back. She watched the clouds passing and smiled as the sunbeams shone brightly on her face. As she was almost asleep, she felt an arm wrapping itself around her waist. Some seconds later she found herself in the arms of a certain amber eyed seeker. She rose an eyebrow but kept their position.

"Where?"she simply asked and he pointed at his seat. Zhalia saw him sleeping there and she nodded. She made herself comfortable before she fell asleep.

* * *

The flight was sooner over than expected. They took a cab to the nearest hotel, Dante checked in and they went into their rightful rooms. It was already past midnight, so they went to bed.

The next morning they all ate breakfast together and took their amulets. While Dante and Zhalia were punctual,Sophie and Lok weren't.

" Where are they? " Zhalia asked impatient and tapped her foot. Dante shrugged And looked into the Hotel.

" I don't know it either, but you should be used to it." He said with a small smile but she simply sighted.

" Almost ten minutes Dante. If I have to go in and get them, things will get ugly."

"Hey guys!"They heard and as they turned around, they saw them walking casually towards them.

" Was about time!" Zhalia snapped and Dante nodded.

" My amulets were gone and I didn't find them, so I called Sophie for help. It took some time but we found them." He explained with a nervous laugh.

" Now that everyone is here, we can go." Dante said and they started to walk.

The way to the forest was short. They followed Dante's lead and withing ten minutes they reached it. Suddenly Dante stopped and turned to his team.

"So, from here we have to part. Sophie, Zhalia, you're taking the right part while Lok and I will take the left part. We'll meet us here again in exactly one hour. Understand?" They nodded in union and made their way in their direction.

Sophie and Zhalia were walking in silence. Not a comfortable, but uncomfortable neither. They didn't have to talk. Both knew that the titan was more important now. After maybe five minutes, Zhalia heard something. She nudged Sophie in the side and the Casterwill girl looked surprised up.

"What?" She asked confused and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"We're not alone." She said lowly and Sophie gave her a slight nod.

"I know, I also heard something." Sophie said to her and Zhalia sighted.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wasn't sure about that!" Sophie snapped angrily and Zhalia smirked.

" So much about a Casterwill is always on guard." She snapped back and Sophie clenched her fist.

" How dare you to talk like this to a Casterwill?" She said angrily and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

" Can't you stop with that? All the time you think that you're something better just because you're a Casterwill! You aren't any better than others!"Zhalia snapped angrily and as she didn't get a reply, she smirked.

"So, now we're silent?" She turned her head but stopped dead in her tracks. Sophie wasn't there.

" Sophie?"she called turning around but she didn't get a reply.

" Dammit!"

She looked around and looked for any signs for what happened. Suddenly she saw footprints.

_'That is even worse than in a movie.' _She thought dryly and followed them.

* * *

" Say Dante, what was your first titan?" Lok asked curiously and Dante smiled.

" Soulwing. Metz took me on my first mission and told me where I had to look for it. I found its amulet and showed it proudly to Metz. Then he gave me Caliban."

"Wow. How old were you? " Lok asked with a smile and Dante thought back.

" Around eight I think. " he answered after a time and Lok nodded.

" So you were trained to be a seeker since you're a kid. Must've been tough." Lok said looking at the ground.

" Yeah, it was. But on the other side, it helped me. I can't imagine to live other now." He admitted and Lok smiled.

" And we all wouldn't have met." He said smiling brightly and he allowed himself to smile.

" Yeah. And we all wouldn't have met. " He repeated in a sigh. They continued to walk until they reached a huge tree. Dante looked up and took his Holotome out.

"Holotome,scan this tree." He commanded and Lok titled his head aside.

"Uh,Dante?What's so special about that tree?" Lok asked confused as he saw Dante smiling t the result the Holotome gave.

"Want to bond with a new titan?" He simply asked and Lok's eyes widened.

"The titan is in the tree?"

Dante gave him a nod and Lok watched the tree in awe.

"Why **this **tree?" He asked still curious as he took some steps closer to it.

"The rumors say that the villagers managed to bond it to the tree. They were probably seekers,but they're long gone." He explained and Lok touched the tree. A white light surrounded him and he closed it eyes.

"I can sense the power,but it's so-so strong." He said through gritted teeth and Dante's expression held a light frown.

"Just concentrate." Dante told him and Lok took a deep breath in before the light went brighter and an amulet appeared. Lok opened his eyes and catched it just in time. He shot Dante a bright grin and walked towards him.

"Got it!" He said proudly and gave it to Dante.

"Great. I'll scan it when we're back and then you can have it." Lok nodded and they made their way back.

"What do you think where the girls are?"

"Don't worry,I bet they're alright."

* * *

"Let me GO! How dare you to treat the heiress of the Casterwills like that!"

If it wasn't for this situation,Zhalia would've laughed at Sophie's behavior. Right now she was standing outside of a small hut,watching them from outside. Sophie was siting in a corner and was yelling at them about their behavior. At this Zhalia mentally snorted.

'_Like I said. Princess.'_

"We don't care if you're a Casterwill! Now tell us,what were you doing here with Melissa's daughter?" One of them asked and Sophie's eyes widened.

"M-Melissa's daughter? Who is Melissa?" She asked dumbly and Zhalia could've sworn her heart stopped. Why was everything about her family coming back right now? She got closer and tried to hear the conversation better.

"Don't play stupid! We know that you know her. You even called her by her name! So tell us and no one gets hurt. What where you doing with her and where is she?" Another man asked and Zhalia looked at him. He wore a simple t-shirt and beige pants. He didn't look like the others.

"I-I," Sophie stopped as she saw Zhalia from the corner of her eye. She gasped silently before she looked back at the man.

"I know her. She's a good friend of mine. From where do you know her?" She asked now more self-confident and Zhalia went closer. The man didn't seem to notice and narrowed his brows.

"This is none of your business. So where is she?" He asked angrily and Zhalia cleared her throat.

"Right behind you!Dragonfist!" She punched him in the jaw and he flew back against the wooden wall. Zhalia ran to Sophie and untied her hands.

"Zhalia,why do they want you?" Sophie asked worriedly and Zhalia helped her up.

"I don't know. Are you alright?" She asked and Sophie nodded as she supported herself against the door frame.

"Yeah,it's just my side. Everfight!" She called but the green light disappeared as fast as it came. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Why doesn't it work?" Sophie asked with wide eyes and Zhalia threw her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on we have to leave." She said seriously and started walking away. Just as they were almost out of sight,they heard shouting.

"Hey!Stop!They escape!"

"Damnit!" Zhalia cursed and speed up.

"Raypulse!" They heard one of them yelling and it went straight past them. Zhalia's eyes widened in surprise.  
"They are seekers?" Sophie asked shocked and Zhalia simply continued to walk fastly. She noticed that the came closer and Sophie grew more tired,so she decided to stop.

"What are you doing?They will get us!" Sophie yelled confused and Zhalia brought her to the next tree. She helped her to sit down and stood up to face the others.

"They will catch up with us either way. We have to fight,it's our last chance to get out of here. I'll keep them busy while you try to use everfight. Understand?" She asked without turning around but Sophie's eyes widened.

"Zhalia are you crazy?There are at least ten of them! You can't fight them alone!" Sophie said watching her.

"Do you have a better idea?" She hissed and Sophie remained silent. Not even two seconds later another spell flew towards them.

"Armorbrand!" Zhalia blocked and watched how over six men were standing in front of her with each a spell ready on their palms.

"Surrender." One of them said in a deep voice but Zhalia stayed in her fight position.

"What do you want from us?" She asked in a cold voice and one of them gasped.

"It's her!" He called and she rose an eyebrow before she was able to say something,another man stepped in front of them.

"Come with us or we have to use the hard way." He said but Zhalia stayed cool.

"We won't go with you." She stated angrily and the man sighted with a smirk.

"Fine you wanted it this way." He shot the spell at her and she blocked it easily with Armorbrand. Soon the others attacked as well and she took her titans out.

"Fight for your lady,Kilthane!Come out,King Basilisk,Gareon,Strix!" She called out and the titans appeared in front of her.  
"Attack!" She ordered and they did as they were told. Each of them took one of them and Zhalia took care of the rest. She hadn't much power left after she called almost every titan she had,but she knew that she didn't have another chance. She ran towards to others and attacked.

"Touchram! Raypulse!" She shot at them but another spell hit her. She stumbled back but kept standing on her feed.

"Hyperstride!" She yelled and jumped in the air. "Raypulse!" She shot and hit one of them before jumping at the ground again. She felt as if a big part of her energy left her and noticed that strix and King Basilisk returned into her amulets.

"Darkfog!" She called and soon a black fog appeared.

"Shadowspeed,Venomhand!" She hit another one right in the stomach before he fell on the ground.

Sophie watched everything in worry and tried her best to use the spell.

"Come on!Everfight,everfight,everfight!Why isn't it working?"

"So little Casterwill,you're coming with me!" She heard a voice calling and suddenly she was lifted up by someone by her throat. She felt herself looking into a pair from yellow eyes and struggled to get free.

"Let-me-go." She managed to say but she had a hard time to breath. The man smirked.

"No."

"Zha-lia. Help." she managed to say and to her luck she heard it.

"Touchram!" She fired and the man who held Sophie flew away. Sophie inhaled deeply and slumped at the ground.

"Sophie,go and find the others!" Zhalia called while she kicked someone in the stomach. Soon King Basilisk returned and just Kilthane and Strix were left.

Sophie's eyes widened.

"I won't leave you here alone!" She said angrily. Zhalia was hit once more and flew at the ground.

"GO!" She yelled at her and Sophie took all her will power together. She stood up and limped in the opposite direction as fast as she was able to,not knowing that it was a big mistake she just made.

Zhalia looked after her and stood up,holding her right injured arm. Gareon sat on her shoulder and Kilthane fought two others. There were still four left and Zhalia's chances went lower with each second that passed.

* * *

"Dante they are late...twenty minutes!" Lok exclaimed worriedly and Dante exhaled deeply. They never were late and he started to get worried.

"Let's go looking for them." He said and Lok nodded. They took the path Zhalia and Sophie took and looked careful around.

"Lok!Dante!Anyone?Help!" They head a familiar voice calling and they exchanged knowing looks.

"Sophie!" They called in union and ran into the direction the call came from. After some moments of running they saw Sophie,leaning against a tree. She looked pale and was bleeding on her side. Lok's eyes widened and he kneeled down beside her.

"Sophie?What happened?" He asked worried and Dante kneeled down next to her as well. He looked at her injury and laid his palms over it.

"Everfight!" He called and soon it healed. She took a deep breath and sat straight up with wide eyes.

"We have to go back!We have to find her!She's hurt!" She said in one breath and Dante's eyes widened.  
"Zhalia." Dante whispered before he jumped up.

"Where?" He simply asked and Lok helped Sophie up. She pointed at the way she came from and he started to run in the direction. Sophie and Lok were right behind him and they kept running until they came at the place where the fight was. Sophie stopped and her eyes widened.

"It was here! And the huts...they're gone too!" She said in a whisper and turned to Dante who simply stood there with his head bowed and clenched fists.

" What are we waiting for? We have to find her!"

* * *

"Did you do what I ordered?" A light female voice asked as she looked out of the window.

"Yes my lady." A male voice answered and she smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! And bored. They just told me that I have to stay til Monday...oh well, at least the Hospital food is good xD**

**So, Mission is done, Zhalia is gone, strange people know her, Dante's worried, Sophie's worried-to my own surprise- and they are going to look for her. Oh well, a lot more is coming soon:)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love all of them:)**

**I'll do my best and try to update asap 'k? Please review!:)**

**See ya in the next chap:)**


End file.
